


Power Outage

by vigilantesinthedark



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Is Tired As Well, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Tired Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantesinthedark/pseuds/vigilantesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec just came home from Idris to find no lights on in Magnus' apartment. Or anywhere really. Magnus is too tired to fix the mundane power company's crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when the power at my house was out and I had nothing better to do. This is just pure fluff. That's it.

Alec could tell something was wrong from a few blocks away. There were no lights in Magnus' apartment. There weren't any on in any other parts of the building, so it wasn't just Magnus. His first thought was that one of Magnus's spells had backfired, casting the whole building into darkness. But Magnus could probably have fixed that. 

Having been in Idris for a few days, Alec realized that any number of things could have happened in that span of time. This was Magnus after all. Magnus could have decided that he was going back to old times where there was no electricity. Alec had seen him do weirder things. Or, more likely in Alec's mind, Magnus could have simply decided that he was bored of Alec and moved out, no explanations necessary. 

Walking up the many flights of stairs to Magnus's loft Alec heard shuffling coming from the apartment. So Magnus hadn't ditched him. Pulling out his key, Alec wondered what had happened while he was in Idris. 

"Before you say it Alexander, I had no part in the power going out." There were candles on all the tables, shelves, and empty surfaces in the loft. Alec could just barely make out Magnus's figure lying on the couch. 

"I wasn't going to say anything." Alec was glad that it was so dark, because it meant Magnus couldn't see him struggling not to laugh. "But since you didn't cause this, care to explain what did?"

Two pairs of yellow eyes stared back at Alec. One pair Magnus's, the other belonging to Chairman Meow. The only problem was that Alec couldn't tell them apart. One set of eyes got up and walked towards him. As the owner of the eyes was a normal human height, Alec assumed it was Magnus. Unless the Chairman had hit a serious growth spurt, he was probably correct. 

"I'm sure you know that as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, as well as just a warlock in general, I have the power to put the power back on. But quite frankly, I'm exhausted. I've been out all day settling a dispute between a vampire and werewolf which involved a fair bit of magical interference. The mundane power companies are working on it and I figured they could probably handle it. You were out in Idris when it happened, but there was a storm that caused substantial damage and part of that was the power going out."

Alec understood completely. He'd seen the warlock pass out- almost falling into a coma- from using too much magic. Restarting the power of a grid anywhere would be quite a challenge. But with a big city like New York, the feat would almost kill him. 

"Is the water still working?" Alec asked. He had been in Idris for a while and had encountered a few demons on the way back to the loft, so he was covered in blood- both the demons and his own. 

"It is. And darling, I love you, but you should probably take advantage of that."

How had Magnus known what Alec was thinking? Were all of the books in the Institute library ignoring the fact that warlocks could read minds? Or had Alec simply spoken out loud?

Magnus motioned to his eyes. "My eyes don't just look like cat eyes, they are. Cats can see in the dark. And Alexander, you are covered in ichor."

Alec blushed profusely. Both at Magnus's comment and the fact he'd forgotten that his boyfriend had cats eyes. 

"Yeah. Umm, I ran into a few demons on the way back here and um-" Alec scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Not having a good way to end his sentence, he walked over to the bathroom to shower. 

As he opened the door to enter, Magnus spoke. 

"By the way, you're cute when you blush." Having normal human eyes, Alec couldn't see anything if Magnus except his eyes. But he knew that if he could, there would be an adorable smirk on his face.


End file.
